


Two halves wanting to be whole

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief mention of suicide attempt, F/M, ShiSakuWeekend082020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, non-mas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Shisui got his mark when he was 7 years of and was determined to find his other half. Sakura was born with hers and was not going to let a mark define her.Rated T to be safe (brief mention of suicide attempt)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Two halves wanting to be whole

**Author's Note:**

> My Shisui Sakura Weekend 2020 contribution. 
> 
> Prompts: Soulmarks, "Every time I see you with someone else, I break a little inside"
> 
> Thank you to AmayaNoAkatsuki for the wonderful feedback

It was once said that humans didn’t look like they do today. Humans of the old times were said to have 4 arms, 4 legs, and 2 heads. They were once strong, fearless, powerful beings that even the gods at one point feared. This fear led to them being split in two. No longer were humans whole, they would venture the world searching for their other half. After the split it was easy to find the other half, a sense of completion washing over the couples once they were united with the other half. However, as time went on it became more challenging. The greed of man led to famine, wars, and death. Instead of looking for a perfect fit many opted to marry for advantage. Those bearing soulmarks dwindled in numbers. It was said that many always felt incomplete, many being driven to insanity never being able to find their other half. 

Shisui remembers the stories well from when he was a child. His mother would tell him bedtime stories. The stories he loved the most were about soulmates. His clan is a large and powerful clan, one that strikes fear into the hearts of many. Yet he always wished for peace. He felt sorrow for those who ended up marked and never finding their one true person. Even at a young age he knew his life would be dictated by his clan. 

That’s why when he was 7 years old he didn’t understand why a mark appeared on his skin. A searing pain at the base of his skull made him fall to his knees. His younger cousin raced to his side, worry on his face. It was Itachi who first told him about his mark. It was an intricate mandala design almost resembling a design of a sharingan, in the middle, surrounded by delicate swirls. His soulmate was going to be born within the year. 

At first he didn’t know what to do. He was scared of telling his parents. What would they think? What would his clan do? It was after the death of his mother during the nine tails attack that he told his father. His father sat there staring out the window, the sound of rain cutting through the silence. “The clan comes first, there is no place for love or soulmates. We have a duty to uphold you more than anyone else with your eyes and potential. This world is filled with many battles, don’t set yourself up for heartbreak that turns into insanity. Forget about the mark.” His father’s words would haunt him for years to come, even after his father passed. At times he was able to forget, his focus solely on his clan and his village. However, over the years there was a piece of him that searched for his other half.

There were many theories as to why the amount of people with soulmarks dwindled over the years. One such theory was that once soulmates meet they would no longer bear the marks. The unlucky few who never found their soulmates over the centuries were cursed to wander missing their other half going mad. 

________________________________________________

Beeps could be heard in the background with the occasional ding in between. His throat was on fire and his body felt like he had been trampled by every villager and shinobi. Ever so slowly he tried to open his eyes. When did eyelids become like lead? As he blinked his eyes open the smell hit him. He was in the place no shinobi liked, the hospital. The last time he was in the hospital it was years ago, before his cousin Sasuke graduated from the academy. 

“Uchiha-san it's good to see that you have decided to wake up. I must say Itachi-san gave the staff quite the scare when he dragged you in over his shoulder in a bloody mess.” 

“Can you tone down the color in this room?” Shisui eyesight was being assaulted by pink. His mind was going into overload. He had spent months with his ANBU team traveling in the dead of night, scouring Rain and the villages around it. They were tracking a terrorist organization who was starting to make waves in the different hidden villages. The godaime wanted them nipped in the bud before they got bigger. Before they were able to head home, shit went sideways. 

“Hmm I have no care to change my hair color, but can close your blinds. Since you have woken up you will be transferring to one of the lower acuity rooms. Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun will be able to visit as they please with the move. It also means you will get a different medic Uchiha-san, who will likely have hair that isn’t so assaulting to your delicate eyes.” 

As his vision started to clear he realized who was standing in his room smirking at him. His little cousin’s teammate, apprentice to the Godaime, sweetheart of the village, and owner of a temper you don’t want to ignite. Rumor had it she also would do missions with certain ANBU teams, she had never been assigned to his. Part of his heart started to flutter. His interactions with Sakura Haruno have been limited to sparse. He blamed her unique colorings to his eyes always lingering on her over the years. Her soft petal pink hair and emerald green eyes were a stark contrast to anyone in the village. 

“Hn “ When he didn’t know what to say he lowered himself to use his family's go to word. He then heard the medic sigh and roll her eyes. 

“I’ll perform a quick check of your system and then give you some pain medication. We were able to heal the internal damage caused by the poisons and injuries. The main goal will be working with physical therapy to get you back on your feet. This will put you on mission leave for at least a few months as you recover. “ Shisui wasn’t expecting the smell that hit him, he would have expected her to smell like flowers. Instead the smells of mint and vanilla, with hints of antiseptic, tickled his nose. Her chakra almost lulled him back to sleep as she was performing the exam. 

“Everything is looking good. Your chakra pathways are slowly recovering, it was a nasty poison that worked by destroying the pathways. Get some rest and when you are up to it we will start you on some liquids.” Just like that she left the room. He blamed the ordeal for his heart continuing to flutter. He leaned his head back and slowly drifted back to sleep. 

Giggles filled his ears as he started to wake up again. He couldn’t make out the conversation that was taking place. As he looked around his room he realized it was different, not as sterile, and Itachi had taken over a beat up side chair. “They are trying to figure out who gets the privilege to help you bathe.” Itachi didn’t look impressed. 

“What’s the difficulty I'm sure the more the merrier.” He couldn’t help but also wiggle his eyebrows. 

“ I know you better than that Shisui, you can drop the act. Father is looking into getting you moved into the compound for rehab. He doesn’t like the idea of you staying here.” Itachi was rubbing the bridge of his nose, the scroll he was reading long forgotten. 

Shisui leaned back again. He hated the confines of the hospital, but being stuck in the compound would be more of a lateral move. His thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of whining outside in the halls. 

“That’s not fair Sakura-sama!” The voices grated on his nerves “This is a professional workplace, we do not treat patients like prizes to be had. Now get back to work before all of you cleaning bedpans for the next month.” Scattering of feet then filled the air. 

“Itachi-san! Visiting your cousin, I see. I hope your injuries aren’t giving you any trouble.” Her voice was like springtime cutting through the air, light and airy. A part of him didn’t like that she was talking to his cousin over him. 

“Sakura-san they are not giving me any problems. The creams that you made and gave to Sasuke for me have helped.” Her smile was mesmerizing. Would she be assisting with his bath? A part of him hoped so, he could feel his heart race and palms start to sweat. 

“Shishui-san Ron will be in shortly to help with your bath. My apologies if the ruckus in the halfway disrupted your rest. Shizune is the one who oversees the rehab side of the hospital and is working with your clan for arrangements of you being moved out of the hospital.” The smile on her face was strained, he doubted they agreed with having him leave the hospital. For some reason he didn’t know what to say to her. As he went to open his mouth they were interrupted by a big burly man coming in with a washcloth and basin. No!

“Hello Uchiha-san I will be assisting with your bath.” Itachi had to hide his laugh behind a cough. 

“Thank you Ron. I'll leave his care in your capable hands.” Just like that Sakura and Itachi left the room, he felt betrayed by the snickers he heard as they exited the door. 

_________________________________________________

“Shisui please make yourself at home. We have arranged for you to stay in the lower level guest room so you don’t have to worry about the stairs right now.” Mikoto was like a second mother to him. After the death of his mother and then his father she took him in and made sure he was looked after. When he heard that he would be staying in the main house his mouth started to water at the thought of having Mikato-sans home cooking. This whole rehab thing may not be so bad, even if he had to share a roof with two of the prissiest members of his clan, Sasuke and Fugaku. 

Sasuke was 20 years old and consistently acted like he had a stick shoved somewhere unpleasant. He and his team had made jounin at 17. He had his eyes set on ANBU, always trying to follow in his older brother’s footsteps. Shisui remembered when Sasuke got his team assigned to him; he moped for weeks. Naruto was an idiot and Sakura was a useless cry baby with a crush on him -- Sasuke’s words. It was shortly after the first failed chunin exams that Sasuke stopped complaining about his teammates. Part of that may be due to his female teammate punching him in the face and breaking his nose after he insulted her and Naruto, citing them as the reason he wasn’t going to be a chunin. Over the years team 7 grew closer, each of the members growing in more ways than anyone imagined. Naruto and Sakura were frequently seen over the years in the main house, Mikoto taking them under her wing as well. 

Shisui ventured into his temporary room. He was going to have to get used to having so many people in a house with him. At 28 years old it had been over 13 years since he had someone live in the same house as him. 

“Mikoto-san do you need help with anything?” That voice made him stop in his tracks. His heart was pounding. 

“Sakura dear how many times do I have to tell you that guests don’t help.” Shisui had heard the rumors that Mikoto wanted the petal haired woman as a daughter inlaw, but it was likely a far off dream. 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind helping.” It sounded like she had lost the battle when he heard her soft footsteps and felt her chakra going into the library. A force possessed him as he moved into the library. There she was sitting crossed leg with a book in her hand. 

“Shisui-san how are you feeling?” She didn’t even look up from her book, reminding him of a certain sensei. 

“Better. It's nice being out of the hospital and having real food.” Sakura hummed in agreement with him. He went to grab a book to pretend to read. He sat down taking in the calming effects of her presence, but it didn’t last long. 

“Teme I’m telling you we need to do something, he’s not good enough.” Just like that her booked snapped shut and she was up. 

“Naruto! Sasuke! You two better not be thinking of interfering with another date that I have.” There was a feeling in his chest he didn’t like. While he didn’t know much about the 20 year old in front of him he had to agree with the blond idiot. 

“Hehe Sakura-chan I didn’t know you were here yet.” Shisui tuned out the conversation and went to dive into the book he picked up. He had no business getting into whatever team drama was happening. 

______________________________________________

It seemed that no matter where he went Shisui got a glimpse of pink in his periphery. This time he had decided to go to a new tea shop with Itachi. There she was sitting at a table with a male that he knew from ANBU. 

The guy had sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and a slight tan to his skin. There was that feeling again. Sakura had an adorable blush covering her cheeks. Her laugh cut through all of the conversations. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that. He couldn’t explain why he wanted to rip the guy’s arms off when he went to grab her hands. 

________________________________________________

Shisui didn’t know when it happened, but he caught himself multiple times following Sakura. It was becoming his favorite pastime. He would watch her in the market taking delicate care of picking out her food. When he ventured to the hospital for a “check up” he would see her interacting with the staff, her patients, and the children. He liked watching her with the children most. At times he caught glimpses of the sandy ANBU with her. Rage at times would overcome him when he saw them together. The guy was either holding her hand or had his arm draped around her shoulders as they walked. 

It was one night at dinner that he felt ice fill his veins. Team 7 would be going to Suna, where Sakura would be staying for at least a year to help set up a new training program. 

__________________________________________________

Sakura looked around her childhood home. Her parents passed when the village was attacked during the chunin exams that went so wrong. She felt like everything around her was suffocating her. Aito was sweet, but no matter how much she tried everything felt off with him. Sakura went to rub the back of her neck, knowing the reason why. 

The stupid mark was the reason for so much in her life. Sakura had not been born in Konoha, she had moved to the village before she could hold her head up. She was born with a smudged mark at the base of her skull. The people who she shared her DNA with had no desire to have a child cursed with a life of insanity, because that’s what was thought of those who had a mark signifying they had a soulmate out in the world. That led her to being adopted by the Haruno’s, a couple who could not have children of their own and wanting to share their love with a child. They were two of the kindest people she had known. 

It was when she was 5 years old her mother sat her down and told her about her mark. Sakura had wanted to chop her hair into a pixie cut, a hairstyle that would reveal the back of her neck. Her parents had come to accept what fate had dealt Sakura at an early age. They were a couple who fate was not kind to, they were subpar shinobi never able to become the elite. Her mother had been injured on a simple mission that left her unable to bare children of her own. 

At the tender age of 5 Sakura didn’t comprehend what the mark meant. Her mother had sat her down telling her there was another person who would be her other half. Sakura romanticized this for years. However, when she got older her mother explained more to her. Marks signifying a soulmate were rare. Many of those who had the marks never found the other half, the ones who searched fell into insanity. Sakura found herself full of dread, realizing what that meant for her. She would likely never find her other half, the world was too big, and if she looked for them her mind would slowly slip into insanity. 

Her mother cupped her face, tears in her eyes. “This life is full of people being dealt with things outside of their control. You my dear are a beautiful, strong, and smart girl. Do not let this define you. Don’t waste your life thinking of what could be. Live your life for yourself. Only you can make yourself happy and don’t need another person to complete you.” Sakura decided she would not succumb to the insanity. She was going to make her own path. 

When Sakura entered the academy she took her mother’s advice and developed a crush on her classmate Sasuke, like all the other girls. It was a crush that cost her a precious friendship. Her heart soared when they were placed in the same team. After their first real mission, she realized she was behind her teammates.Her chakra control was better than theirs, but her other skills were lacking. This was enforced more after their first chunin exams. It was also when she realized her crush on Sasuke was not worth it and when she realized she didn’t care romantically for Sasuke. Sitting there watching her teammates defend her and once they were injured she couldn’t do anything. Sakura found herself in the library studying medical ninjutsu. When Naruto brought lady Tsunade into the village, Sakura knew what she had to do.

Sakura found herself being the Sanin’s apprentice. It was during a training session she had felt the pain in her head. She was gasping for air, like the fish below her. The pain was unbearable. Her Shishou rushed to her side, she had to pry Sakura’s hand away from her neck. Her mark was turning red. “ You have a mark, you poor girl.” 

Sakura’s hand clenched into a fist, her tears falling down her face. “What’s happening? Why does it hurt so much?” 

Her shishou rubbed soothing circles on her back. “ Your soulmate is dying. I don’t know how long this will last.” After what felt like an eternity the pain was gone.

Sakura asked the question she feared the answer to. “ Is it... gone?” She felt Tsunade brush her hair to the side. 

“No, it appears your soulmate is still alive.” 

“Is it bad I wished it was gone?” Her voice was a whisper. Sakura had to pause for a moment. “ I found out about it at 5 and thought it was romantic, then my mother told me the stories. It once brought me comfort knowing there is someone out there who would accept me for who I am, faults and all. I thought of looking for them, but the words my mother told me stuck in my head. I refuse to feel like I’m incomplete. I live for myself. I have the power to choose who I decide to love and wont let some mark dictate how I feel. My parents choose to love me …” 

In a rare show of affection Tsunade hugged her. “Your mother was a wise woman.” 

It was then Sakura discovered a way to weaken the mark. It stayed imprinted on her skin, but she would never be a victim to its pull ever again, or so she thought. 

No matter how hard Sakura worked something always felt off. Over the last 8 years team 7 has grown into a family. Like her parents it was a family that chose her. She saw the hardships that civilians and shinobi faced as she went through the ranks. Her team didn’t know that over the last two years she would go on selective ANBU missions. It was then she decided to change the medical system. There needed to be a place for mental health in the village. Over the last year she had been working with Ino to build her dream. They were able to mend their friendship after the horror of the chunin exams, it was one of her most precious relationships. 

Sakura looked around her house, thinking of her mission. Gaara was interested in having part of the new program implemented in Suna, him having first hand experience with trauma. She would be in Suna for at least a year, which came as a refreshing thought. This house no longer felt like home. Ino was going to help her while she was away selling the house. Then there was Aito, who she couldn’t bring herself even close to loving, she was going to break up with him before she left, it was only fair to him. She rubbed the back of her neck again, blaming the mark for another failed relationship. 

Sakura packed a few sealing scrolls with what she would need. Everything else would be sold with the house. She took one last look around before stepping out the door, with the door closing it marked a new door opening in her life. 

________________________________________

Sakura watched as her boys left. Their silhouettes gradually shrinking until they were but a memory. They had arrived in Suna 1 month ago. Sakura was placed in a small apartment near the hospital, it was smaller than her parents house, but it was hers. There were no old memories lingering in the air, instead there was hope for the new. Part of her heart ached. It was a feeling that intensified the more out of Konoha she went. She was able to push it down and place it in a box. It was time to get to work. 

________________________________________

It had been 6 months since Shisui was cleared for duty and 9 months since his stay in the hospital. He was ready to get out of the village. This morning he woke up Itachi for a spar, his muscles enjoyed the strain of the spar. “Lets get some breakfast, my treat Weasel-chan.” Shisui laughed as Itachi glared at him. Itachi may have the reputation as a powerful feared shinobi, but he would always be the same dango loving little boy from their childhood. It was hard to believe his cousin would be proposing to his girlfriend soon. 

“Fine, but you are paying.” Just like that they were off. While Shisui loved his aunt’s cooking, he almost (keyword almost) got tired of it. The shop was not busy yet making it easy for them to find a table. This was the same shop that he saw Sakura and Aito at almost a year ago it seemed. There was no melodic laugh from her this time. When the waitress came to take their order, he found himself basking in her attention.

Part of him hated his playboy persona he was known by. He rubbed the back of his neck remembering his mark. It was hard going out with the different women of the village, no matter how beautiful they were something was always missing. Shisui also knew that the elders were planning on an arranged marriage for him if he didn’t find someone soon. This wasn’t the life he wanted. He would sacrifice his life for his clan and village, but he wanted to find that special person. He didn’t know what came over him with the obsession of Sakura Haruno following his stay in the hospital. Shisui boiled it down to that smirk on her face and how she didn’t seem to back down. 

Itachi and Shisui settled into an easy conversation. Itachi was worried about how to propose to Izumi. His cousin was an idiot to think the girl wanted something elaborate, Itachi could dress like a hobo with all his teeth falling out and she would say yes. 

Just as they were finishing their tea that a messenger found him, they were needed at the Hokage tower. Shisui bid farewell to the pretty waitress and left with his cousin. 

Lady Tsunade was standing looking out the window of her office when they entered. Genma was also there, the third member of their team. “Finally!” Tsunade turned around and gave them all a hard look. “ I have a very important mission for you three. As you are aware, one of our shinobi is currently in Suna on a diplomatic mission. She is helping them to establish a similar institute that caters to the mental health of the shinobi. It came to my attention last night that they are in possession of an important and highly coveted item. I am entrusting you three to bring it back to Konoha. You leave this afternoon. Now go!” 

The three men looked at each other confused, but set off nonetheless. “ We will meet at the gates in 4 hours. It should take 2 days if we push to get there. The Hokage didn’t say what the item was, but it must be of importance for her to send us.” 

_______________________________________

Sakura wanted to sigh. She thought the council members of Konoha were old fuddy duddies, but these old geezers took the cake. Every time she proposed a new addition or change to the plan for the mental health wing of the hospital, they would push back. She could not strangle the council, she could not strangle the council, she could not...maybe Gaara would cover for her...no she wouldn’t. 

It had already been eight months since she came to Suna. Gaara and his siblings allowed for an easy transition. Temari was like a more scary version of Ino, but they easily bonded. Gaara was aloof, but had gotten better since his younger days. Kankuro constantly kept saying he wanted to repay her for saving his life a few years ago, which always brought a blush to her face. Temari would tease her when she noticed. While Sakura had come to enjoy Suna, she wasn’t sure if she could see herself living there for the rest of her life, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Her heart still yearned for her home. 

“I hear there is a team from Konoha coming within the next couple of days. Do you know anything about this lord Kazakage?” 

Gaara, who was doodling in his journal, suddenly popped his head up. “ We found an import that Lady Tsunade has been looking for over the last couple of years, she must have sent a genin team to retrieve it.” Sakura had to roll her eyes at her shishou’s behavior. Could she not wait 6 more months? 

“I think we are done here. Sakura I will approve your new reports for the expansions.” Gaara all but ran out of the meeting. 

Kankuro stayed behind and helped her pack up her stuff. “You really don’t have to stay here, go home.” 

“Lets get dinner together...as friends of course.” Kankuro had puppy dog eyes that she couldn’t say no to. 

“Fine, as friends. Can we go to that bakery after?” 

They had found a simple barbeque restaurant that was busy due to the night rush. Once both of their stomachs were full, but Sakura still had room for dessert, they ventured down the streets of the village. The nights were Sakura’s type of weather, during the day the heat was stifling, but nights were her favorite. She could lay outside and gaze at the stars forever. 

Sakura soon felt three familiar chakra signatures walking down the streets. “Itachi-san, Shisui-san...Shiranui. What are you three doing here?” Genma faked a hurt look when she said his name. 

“Oh come on blossom, why do you have to say my name like that..” Genma had moved to place his arm around her. 

“You know why. Now remove your arm before I shatter every bone in it.” Quickly Genma moved away from her. 

“Sakura-san we are here on a mission for the Godaime.” Sakura had to groan. “Please tell me she didn’t send you three for the sake! I told her I would bring it back when I return, when they mentioned a team coming in the council meeting I thought it was going to be a genin team.” Her shishou really had a problem. 

Shisui looked at Sakura, no matter where she was her coloring made her stand out from the forests of Konoha to the deserts of Suna. He didn’t realize that the Kazakage’s brother and her were so close. Then there was Genma, who was a bonafide man whore. However, his cousin’s irritation was the most hilarious thing going on. He could sense the annoyance radiating off him. 

“We came here to bring the Hokage sake.” Itachi’s face was blank. They had traveled at their fastest speed to get to Suna for sake! 

“Oh Itachi-san why don’t you guys join us as we head to the local bakery. I will even buy you the first round of dango. Of course in return I want to hear more details about a certain event you are planning. Don’t look at me like that. You told Sasuke who told Naruto who wrote it in one of his letters. God knows your brother and Naruto have no ability to communicate even in writing.” 

Shisui could tell his cousin perked up at the mention of dango. As he walked into the bakery his mouth watered, their last meal was more than 20 hours ago. It was at that time he decided he would consume his weight in baked goods. After getting his dango Itachi left with Kankuro to get their rooms for the next couple of nights. Genma not wanting to be left with Sakura went with them, leaving just Shisui and Sakura. 

“I just realized you guys probably didn’t have much to eat on your way here. Do you want me to show you a takeout place to get something other than sugar?” Sakura couldn’t help but smile as she watched him down another piece of pie. She hadn’t spent much time with the man, but knew he was a genius that rivield Itachi. She also knew he didn't stay with one girl long, again Sakura found herself pushing down an unknown feeling. 

Shisui swallowed the bite of key lime pie. “But I have already had dessert?” Did the premise of protein appeal to him? Yes it did, but he just stuffed his face with sweets. 

“Oh come on. Have you never heard of dessert before dinner? Life is too short to save the best part for last.” Sakura was taking bites of her red velvet cake. Before Shisui knew it she was pulling him up and taking him to get more food. The warmth of her hand in his felt so right. His heart started to flutter. 

“How has your time been here?” He had to get his mind off of these feelings. Just an hour ago he felt himself becoming a horrible monster seeing Sakura and Kankuro together, thinking of them as a couple. 

“It's been busy. The council keeps giving me push back on some of the changes, but Gaara and his siblings have been very supportive.”Jealousy filled him. 

“Suna has been amazing, but it's so great seeing you guys here. I must say I do miss home, you being here is like you brought a piece of Konoha with you. Sorry that you came for a genin level mission.” Sakura was staring at him and he had to control himself from touching her face. Shisui had to agree with the mission being ridiculous. He placed his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn’t grab her. It was then he felt the wrappers on the tips of his fingertips. 

“It may not be a big thing, but here. I swiped these when I was last visiting Aunt Mikoto, you should have them.” Sakura looked at the candy in his hand like it was the most precious treasure. “Are those candies from the shop just outside the Uchiha district? Are you sure?” 

“It’s a small piece from home. Take them. I can get more.” It seemed like a handful of candy was all it took to become close to Sakura. He wanted to activate his Shanigan to remember her smile for the rest of his life. 

“Thank you Shisui-san. This means so much to me. My father always seemed to know when I had a bad day at the academy and would have these waiting for me when I got home.” She looked like she was about to cry and this time he didn’t stop his hand going to her face. As the clear crystals started to pool in her eyes he wiped them away. “My mother always seemed to have a stash of these as well when I was having a bad day.” 

Their moment was interrupted by Genma and Itachi. Shisui and Sakura broke apart before the two came into view. Sakura bid them goodnight. Both of them would have the most peaceful sleep in years that night. 

____________________________________________

Sakura didn’t know how she felt as she escorted Itachi, Shisui, and Genma to the gates. Well she knew she would be happy to see Genma go, but the other two she would miss. Itachi had finally settled on a method to propose and would likely be popping the question shortly after he gets back to Konoha. Shisui was a great ally in getting itachi to see reason. 

“I better get an invitation to the wedding, or else.” Sakura whispered to Itachi prior to him leaving with the team. She couldn’t help but give the socially inept genius a hug. She knew she was the only one outside of his mother and Izumi who could get away with it. Izumi and Sakura had become friends when Izumi decided to learn medical ninjustu, they bonded over their long shifts. The letters she had received from the beautiful Uchiha made her jealous at times, her heart aching for what the two had. 

Shisui had to push down that monster again as he saw Sakura and his cousin hug. Itachi looked as stiff as a tree. “Be safe you three and don’t break a single bottle or Shisou will have your head.” The last image he would have of Sakura before departing would be of her dazzling smile and waving goodbye. 

____________________________________________

5 months later….

Shisui couldn’t believe his cousin was getting married today. Itachi had stayed the night with him pretending it was part of the bachelor party, but in reality it was so he could freak out without anyone seeing. Shisui never thought he would see his cousin so flustered. He was almost happy he has never felt this way for another person. However, Shisui knew he would give anything to experience all of this. 

They were sitting on Shisui’s back porch drinking sake and eating dango. “This will happen for you one day, just have faith.” Shisui snorted. “When did you become a romantic?” 

“Don’t think I haven’t realized what all the missions you have taken over the years to other villages is for or why you go through so many women. You date them yes, but once you realize they aren’t it everything ends. I know you have cared for some of them, could almost picture a life of ease married to them, but at the end of the day you feel...incomplete. She’s out there waiting for you.” Shisui was flabbergasted by his cousin. He was starting to think he was not meant to be happy. He thought that way 7 years ago and nearly ended his life, it was Izumi who patched him up, no one knew besides her and Itachi. It was then that she went to the hospital to learn to heal. 

Pink crossed his mind. He didn’t understand the pull to Sakura Haruno. Was she beautiful? Yes. Could she keep up with him in an intelligent conversation? Yes . Was he absolutely terrified of her? Yes. None of it made sense.

Shisui downed his glass. “Let’s get you off to bed. Don’t want you looking so ugly that Izumi runs crying tomorrow.” 

Maybe he’d ask her to dance, just maybe.   
_____________________________________

“Forehead do not ruin my masterpiece! I have spent hours on your hair and makeup.” Ino had ripped a warm sticky bun out of Sakura’s hand. “Pig I’m hungry. I didn’t get home from my shift at the hospital till 6am and then you wake me at noon to get ready for this wedding, without providing food. That ‘s just cruel. It was a 48 hour shift.” Sakura tried to extract her delicious confection out of Ino’s hand, but the blond had deposited into the garbage. Sakura wept on the inside. 

“There will be plenty of food at the reception. I’m sure the Uchiha clan is going all out on the future head getting married.” Ino was wearing a simple dark purple full length silk gown that had a narrow dip in the front revealing just a wisp of skin down to her navel.

Sakura decided to give herself one more once over. She decided on a forest green long sleeved scoop neck dress that was full length, like Ino’s dress. It was slightly form fitting and flaring out gradually. The back was a show stopper. The dress was mostly backless, her modesty was preserved with delicate black lace that showed just the right amount of her skin. Ino had done her hair in a fancy braid. She wanted to wear it up, but didn’t want to risk her mark being seen. 

“Alright the boys should be here soon.” Ino went to grab her clutch. “What boys?” Sakura hoped she meant Shikamaru and Choji. 

“Did I forget to mention that I arranged dates for the two of us. I couldn’t take waiting for Sai to make the first move, so I asked him to be my date. Then there is that cute chunin who works in the hospital. You know the one I’m talking about, he’s tall, brown hair, baby blue eyes, and those dimples when he smiles. Plus he has a crush on you.” Sakura wanted to bang her head against the wall. Shin was nice, but she wanted to enjoy the day and not worry about some guy. Before she could protest there was a knock on the door. 

“They’re here!” Sakura grabbed her purse, muttering to herself. 

_____________________________________

The wedding ceremony was beyond words, there was not a dry eye in the house (even Sasuke and Fugaku looked teary eyed). Mikoto was glowing, but not enough to outshine the bride. Izumi was a vision, no one could take their eyes off of her. Sakura found her eyes lingering on Shisui in his black tux and red shirt. 

Sakura found herself holding Shin’s hand at one part during the ceremony, she blamed her emotions. They both deserved to be happy and what a beautiful picture they made. Shin apparently thought ahead and tissue at the ready for her. She couldn’t help but rest her head on his shoulder. 

Shisui found it hard to concentrate on the ceremony. Sakura looked breathtaking, but then he saw she was with some lower ranking chunin. He almost left his position at Itachi’s side when she rested her head on the guy's shoulder. He couldn’t understand where it was all coming from. Soon Itachi and Izumi were kissing and walking down the aisle together. Shisui was looking forward to as much liquor as he could drink. 

The party was in full swing and Sakura finally got food in her stomach. The dance floor was crowded after Itachi and Izumi had their first dance. Sakura found herself being pulled onto the dance floor by Shin. She soon found herself laughing as he twirled her around, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this free. The tempo of the music changed to a slower song and soon found herself in Shin’s arms. They swayed back and forth. As she looked into his eyes everything felt off. That suffocating feeling returned to her. 

“I’m feeling a little light headed. I think I need some air, excuse me.” Sakura had to get out of here. “Do you want me to come with?” Shin was ever the gentleman. “No, please stay and enjoy the party.” 

Sakura made her way out into the gardens. The night sky was so clear she could see all the stars, they glistened in the sky like jewels. Mikoto also made sure the gardens were in top shape and found it to be her favorite place on the Uchiha lands. In her haste to get out of that room she realized her hair was a mess. Sakura didn’t think as she undid the rest of the braid and placed it in a bun. She could feel her head start to clear, then realized she wasn’t alone. 

She looked around the garden and noticed Shisui laying on a bench, sake bottle in hand. “Shisui what are you doing out here?” Shisui looked at her and then got up to leave. 

“Where are you going? Are you alright?” Sakura had never seen him like this. She had gotten back to the village a month ago and found herself bumping into him more frequently. At times they would sneak away to one of the small shops and have tea together, those moments were turning into her favorite memories. When she was around him things just seemed simpler. She had come to enjoy his laugh and humor, this was not him. 

“Am I alright? No I’m not. I haven't been alright since i was 7 years old, ever since then I have tried again and again, but find myself failing. My best friend is married to the love of his life and what am I thinking about? I’m thinking about every time I see you with someone else, I break a little inside. This doesn’t make sense.” Shisui couldn’t take it anymore. All he wanted to do was go to her and push her and her date apart. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to be the one to twirl her around. Right now he wanted to kiss her senseless. None of this made sense. She was his little cousin's teammate, she should be no one to him, yet here he was. 

Sakura couldn’t breath as she stared into his eyes. “I…” Sakura turned away from Shisui and ran. It was as she turned that Shisui saw the mark. He froze, only to regain his mental facilities after she dashed off. His feet came unglued and he followed. 

“Sakura wait. Come back!” Sakura didn't know what she was doing, All she knew was Shisui was right. She couldn’t explain why her heart broke when she would see him with the different women around the village. It never made sense why she would feel so pulled to him. Sakura was so focused on her thoughts she didn’t see the tree root and started to fall. She never hit the ground. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and soon she was pulled into a muscular chest. He smelled like the earth and rain, she wanted to be consumed by that smell. 

“Wait...please don't run.” His voice was weak, it sounded like he was about to crack. Shisui held her tight, she was finally in his arms. Her head came to his collar bones, the perfect height so he could rest his head on hers. Mint and vanilla filled his senses, soothing him. 

“Do you know how long I have waited for you? Searched for you?” She tried to pull out of his hold, but he wouldn’t let her. “Shisui … I don’t understand.” Sakura found his hand cupping the back of her head, tracing the mark she despised so much. 

“I saw it just now. You never wear your hair up, so others wont see it.” Sakura looked up at him, but he wouldn’t let her speak. “My mark appeared when I was 7 years old. I started to give up hope of ever finding the person who I shared the mark with. You were always right there, so close, but I never found you.” 

If it wasn’t for holding onto Sakura like a lifeline Shisui was sure he would have crumbled to the ground. He was worried that she hadn’t spoken yet. His worries melted away when he felt her bone crushing hug. 

“I was born with mine. My parents...my biological parents didn’t want me because of it. I didn’t know about it till I was 5. I was filled with so much hope that there was someone out there who would love me, flaws and all.” Sakura had to pause, she could feel the tears. “It was when I got older my mother sat me down and told me fate would likely be cruel… I would likely never find the one with a matching mark. I tried so hard to find happiness in what I had, the dates always felt so wrong.” They were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“It never understood why it hurt so badly when I would see you flirt with all those women, even before we got to know each other over the last year. Then when the waitresses at the tea shops would bat their eyelashes at you and bend over extra low for you...the thoughts that I had.” 

They didn’t speak again, well Sakura tried, but found herself distracted. Shisui couldn’t wait any longer and sealed his lips to hers. His soul felt complete for the first time in his life. It was like the heavens opened up and trumpets sounded. 

“Let’s get back to the party.” Just like that Shisui led Sakura back to the reception. He would not let go of her hand the whole way. Itachi and Izumi gave each other knowing looks as the couple swayed together on the dance floor, no one else mattered to them. 

It was then that the two souls found each other. They will never be incomplete again. There were going to be challenges in the life ahead and lifes after this, but they would always have each other. Each a strong force on its own, but together they would be unstoppable.


End file.
